The Mortal Instruments as Parents
by rAndOmgiRl1220
Summary: The children of the main characters. just some connected oneshots. Pairings include: Clace, Sizzy, and Malec. One chapter for each kid. reveiw for next one. Also, u can PM and request which pairing, gender, and I will do my best. and, Malec adopted the kids that were orphaned in the Dark War. Spoilers for CoHF
1. Isabelle Clarissa Lightwood

Look at the title. It is one shots and first up is... Malec! (Or Magnus and Alec)

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the kids.

* * *

The 12-year-old's dirty blonde hair was coated in dirt, mud, and glitter as she ran to her father. He picked her up and sighed. Her bright green eyes darted to her other father, the one with much more glitter. "Magnus, what did you do to our child?" the man holding the girl asked the other.

"Alexander, I just gave her glitter. She loves it. And this is why she is my daughter! She gets the punctuality from you." Magnus said with a grin as the girl rammed into his legs.

"Daddy! Dad won't let me go play again! Help me!" The girl pleaded.

"Isabelle. He told you, Aunt Clary is going to get married to Uncle Jace today. You have to be clean," Alexander told Isabelle.

"But I wann-"

"Isabelle Clarissa Lightwood. Your other father told you to take a bath. You are a big girl now, and a Shadowhunter. So, now. Go take that bath," Magnus told her, "Now, Alec. Where did you put my suit?"


	2. Jonathan Micheal Herondale

Ok, thanks to the review I got, this is gonna be up a lot sooner. It is now... Clace!(Clary and Jace) In the future from the last one. A few years.

I only wish I owned this, but I do own the kids. :3

* * *

Clary:

I sigh as I watch Jace try to change a diaper. Jace may be able to slay demons and control heavenly fire, but a diaper defeats him. It is actually pretty funny. I burst out laughing and Jace looks at me with a look of: What the hell? This NOT funny. "Oh, yes it is, Jace. And, you know it." I tell him.

He shakes his head at me. "Why don't you come over here and change him, Clary? Or can you not do it?"

I roll my eyes and go over to my husband and son. I see the diaper and start to laugh again. "Is that what Magnus slipped in our diaper bag yesterday?" I asked him.

"I guess," Jace told me with one of his faces, "Would you like for me to call and see?"

"No, I will make a portal and and we will all go over there, Jace," I say as Jonathan started to cry and Jace cringes.

I roll my eyes again and finish changing the diaper. Jon doesn't look to uncomfortable as I put his clothes on and pick him up to bounce him until he goes back to sleep. I hand him to Jace and Walk over to the wall and draw the portal rune on the wall of our apartment wall. As the portal focuses on the inside of Magnus and Alec's loft, I go and get Jon from Jace and then walk through as soon as the portal is clear.

* * *

As I walk into their loft, Isabelle looks up from the T.V. and points to the kitchen where Magnus and Alec are with Tommy, the boy they had just adopted from Irdis. I walked into the bedroom across from Isabelle's and find them talking to Tommy. Tommy gets up, puts his book down, and runs over to me to hug me, regardless of his fathers' confused faces as they turn around. Alec sees my face and something close to fear flashes over his face.

"Tommy, why don't you and Alec stay here while I talk to Magnus in the hall?" I ask him as he nods and goes over to sit in Alec's lap.

Magnus goes out into the hall and I follow him. I take off Jon's onesie and show Magnus the diaper. He laughs and I know. "You put them in there, didn't you? I have to ask, where did the regular diapers go?" I ask him, know one of the answers.

"I think you know that I didn'y put them in there, you and Mr. Herondle did that. I just enchanted them to sparkle. It is amazing. I wish I had did it to Isabelle's diapers. She would have been so much more happier than she was. She likes glitter still."

I roll my eyes. Magnus likes to ramble about anything. I put on Jon's onesie and realize Jace wasn't with me. He must have stayed with Isabelle in the livingroom. "Do you think you could reverse the spell? I don't think my son likes sparkles as much as you guys. He might just be freaked out in the future, Magnus. Please?" I asked Magnus as he rolled his eyes.


	3. Double Trouble for The Lewis Family

AN: This is the second-to-last one before the big family reunion in a few years, story wise. Sorry for not updating, but I did put down the first chapter of Tommy's story and it will get confusing. Best remember, all of these OCs are in that story. So, now it is time for Sizzy. So, without further ado, here it is.

* * *

Izzy:

Simon and I chased the twins, Max and Rebecca, around the kitchen as they tried to crawl over Jace, Clary, and Alec, who were guarding the food, to get the prize. The older kids, even Tommy, were outside paying tag and other games while Isabelle watched them from the porch of our house. I run to get the mastermind of the attack, Max. When I pick her up, she starts to scream, kick, and claw.

I looked at Simon, with his glasses dangling from one ear. He puts them back on and grabs our other daughter. She mimicks her sister but with a look of glee on her face. He carry them over to the back door, where Isabelle was watching our little show. She comes over to the door and opens it for us, doing a fake bow as we pass her. That girl idolizes Jace to much if she is copying what he would do.

After we walk back inside, Clary is laughing and Magnus has levitated the food along with himself. I glare at him, but he doesn't notice. That is when 1, stress, 2. PMS, and 3. I get really pissed combine and I speak in a deadly calm voice. "Why didn't you save us that trouble and float the kids out of the room, Magnus?"

Simon knows I am pissed and takes me into our bedroom and just has me sit on the bed. He sits next to me and he mumbles soothing things in my ear to calm me down. I scoot closer to him and kiss him. Then Alec walks in, just like he had in Hell. And the same words come out of his mouth, I ignore him, but he finishes with this: "STRAIT PEOPLE! WHY CAN'T THEY CONTROL THEMSELVES!"

With that little outburst Simon and I burst into laughter. Alec shakes him head and walks away, towards the front room, where we can hear laughter coming from. I close the distance between us and kiss him again. This time, I pull away some and tell him: "We gotta get back out there our family is waiting for us."


	4. For All of my Lovey Followers

This continues directly from the last one and sorry for not updating! Please don't kill me. Clace. Next is the family reunion.

* * *

Jace:

Alec walked back into the room with a look of total disgust on his face. It was hilarious, so I laughed, knowing what had probably happened. "Did you barge into the room of a married couple, Alec?" I asked him, knowing from the words he had yelled and his face it was a yes.

Alec scowled and made his way to Magnus, over the toys that were left laying out all over the floor. He slowly looked at Magnus on the pink couch before sitting next to him. At this moment, the doorbell rang and Clary stood up to get it, after placing little Joclynn in my arms. "I'll get it!" she said as she ran over to the door.

Izzy and Simon decided to come into the room at this moment. "Who's at the door?" Izzy asked.

"Just a demon I invited," I told her causally.

"Clary, it's so nice to see you again. Jem and I had gotten your voicemail and I couldn't pass it up! I had to see you all again," said a familiar voice that I couldn't place.

As Clary walked in, the woman's voice I heard turned out to be the warlock that was at her mother's wedding with Zachariah. Zachariah was carrying two suit cases and a cat carrying thing. I forget what it was called. He put the thing down and brushed off his hands on his pants. He looked happier and I could see the love in between the two, but why the hell are they here? My birthday party was for family only.

She glanced at me and smiled. That was when Magnus got up and hugged her. "Good to see you, Tessa. How have..." I blocked him out at this.

"So, who why are you here for my birthday?" I asked, seeing as everyone seemed to know but me.

"You didn't tell him?" Zachariah asked Clary.

"No, I thought you guys would like to. Seeing as you knew everyone and I couldn't answer what Jace would want to know," The room was silent as Clary told them this.

Awkward. "Well, then. I will tell him," Magnus said, with a bit of a slur.

He had just drained a bottle of whiskey. This should be funny. "You see," he said, stumbling all over the place into an alarmed Alec, " Tessa is my sister, your ever-so-great grandmother. She was Will's wife. Jem/Zachariah was Will's _parabotia._ They were both in love with Tessa, but Jem almost died and became a Silent Brother. Tessa loved them both, but was gonna marry Jem, but the Silent Broth-" At this point, Magnus turned to Alec and kissed him.

"Awkward," I said into the silence.

No one laughed, but Alec pulled Magnus off of him.

* * *

So, there was a drunk Magnus, Jace got told about Tessa and all of that, Clary had a child, and this wasn't really a one about the child. Sorry about that. Next is the family reunion.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok, sorry that I haven't updated. My tablet broke and so did my mom's computer. This is going to get put on every story and you guys can find me on Wattpad, with the name of rosemalfoy1220. Sorry!


End file.
